Un plan bien pensé
by a.a.k88
Summary: Séquelle de 'Une ouvreuse d'yeux pas bien venue'


**Voilà la "suite" de 'une ouvreuse d'yeux pas bienvenue'. Donc vous vous doutez qu'elle aussi traduite...**

Traductrice : Aurélie (ou a.a.k)

Titre: Un plan bien pensé (Séquelle de Une ouvreuse d'yeux pas bienvenue)  
Auteur: **AbbyCadabra**  
Dénégation: Aucun des caractères ne m'appartienne.

**QUOI!**

"Angel! C'est fantastique!"

Je pense que je viens juste d'entrer dans la 4ème dimension.

"Whoa, génial Angel! Sortir dîner et tout!" Gunn aussi? Ca ne peut pas être réel.

Angel ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous.

"Elle semble vraiment gentille," Fred?

Angel ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous.

"C'est certain. Une gentille jeune femme si je puis dire."

Angel ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous.

La voix? Voudrais-tu m'aider un petit peu ici?

"Angel ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous!"

Et tout le monde me regarde juste. Il y a un mot qui va avec l'expression sur leur visages: abasourdi. Ahuri marche aussi, d'autant plus que j'aime vraiment ce mot. Oh! Et 'sérénissime' est genre le mot le plus mignon jamais inventé… Bien que je ne sois pas sûre de ce que ça veut dire.

Oops, je me suis un peu écarté du sujet. Hi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que je sois la seule voix de la raison pour le moment. Je suis la seule qui ait leur têtes penchées sur moi. Je suis — Oh mon dieu. Je suis toujours couchée par terre. Idiote !

Je vais juste me relever moi-même du sol gracieusement… OK, donc ça n'était pas vraiment gracieux du tout. Ca a totalement ruiné l'ambiance sérieuse et convaincante que j'essayais de produire.

"Cordélia, que veux-tu dire par 'Angel ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous'?" Tsk, tsk, tsk, Wesley… DUH!

"Bien, Wes. Quand je dis qu'Angel ne peux pas avoir de rendez ce que je veux vraiment dire est qu'Angel _peut _avoir un rendez-vous. Wow, Wes, tu me lis tellement bien!" Je vais agiter mes bras en l'air pour une emphase extra 'c'était une question stupide'. "Les gars, dites-moi. Suis-je transparente à ce point-là?" D'accord, temps d'être sérieuse, "Qu'est que tu crois que je voulais dire, Wes? Je voulais dire qu'_Angel_," Je pique Angel avec mon doigt dans son torse pour souligner mon point, pas pour le simple plaisir de le toucher. Juré. "_Ne peut pas avoir de rendez-vous_."

Super. Maintenant Angel me regarde comme s'il était un garçon de cinq ans à qui le poisson rouge préféré, 'Skippy', flotte à la surface de son bocal. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Skippy ne nage pas, mais il sait que ce n'est pas bon. 

Wow. C'était vraiment une super analogie. Parfois je me surprends moi-même.

"Cordy, pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir de rendez-vous?"

Pour un mec vieux de 250 ans, Angel est considérablement stupide.

"Hum, est-ce que le mot 'vampire' veut dire quelque chose pour toi? 'Malédiction' fait sonner n'importe quelle alarme?"

"Cordy, c'est juste un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions…" 

Ouais, t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas finir cette phrase.

"Cordélia, juste parce que tu n'aimes pas Carly ne signifie pas qu'Angel ne devrait pas se permettre de la fréquenter."

"Wes, tu es loin de là base là. Comme si la base était en genre Russie, et que toi tu sois sur Jupiter!"

OK, alors cette analogie n'était pas aussi super que mon analogie Skippy… Mais, purée combien vous attendez vous à ce qu'une fille fournisse avec une envergure de trente secondes?

"Maintenant, Cordélia—"

"OK, alors je ne l'aime pas. Tu m'as eu. Mais ça ne signifie pas que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne peut pas sortir avec Angel."

"Ca t'ennuierais de partager?"

Oh, alors maintenant c'est un temps de partage. Et c'est justement super car j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de raisons de pourquoi elle et Angel ne peuvent pas sortir. Des tonnes.

"Bien! Elle est totalement," hum… "Et en plus elle a trop de," Puisque je ne peux pas sortir mes mots je suis en train, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement là tout de suite, d'agiter mes bras autour de moi comme une… un… chimpanzé ! Arrête Cordélia. Arrête! Que quelqu'un m'arrête. "Oh, et n'oublions pas le," Plus de gestes sans but des bras, "Et elle," Et pour compléter le tout Mesdames et Messieurs, je vais imiter un singe et coller un doigt dans ma bouche. Merci, merci. Je serai ici jusqu'à jeudi.

Où est un portal dans lequel sauter quand vous en avez vraiment besoin ? Ou peut-être un gentil tremblement de terre de 7 sur l'échelle de Richter, de sorte que le sol s'ouvre et m'avale en entier ? N'importe quoi !

"Cordy, ce ne sont pas des raisons. C'est juste toi faisant des sauts de pantins, sans les sauts."

Merci, Gunn. Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour énoncer l'évidence et multiplier mon humiliation existante par, genre, un millier.

"Hum, je dois ramener Carly chez elle. Elle attend toujours dehors," Angel qui se fait la malle. Typique. 

Carly. Hmph. Je ne peux pas plus lui faire confiance que je ne peux la jeter. Je sais juste qu'elle va essayer quelque chose avec Angel. Et avec lui étant tellement… mâle et elle étant… _là_, comment peut-il résister? 

"Angel! J'ai un mot pour toi: Malédiction!"

Ouais bien, 'grr' à toi aussi, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un grognement? Juste pour ça je ne dis pas Aurevoir.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le regarde alors qu'il part? Ne le comprenez pas mal; c'est une belle vue. Quoi? J'ai la permission de regarder une fois de temps en temps. Mais pas de toucher. Et il a les plus belles fess—

"Bien, Cordélia, c'était une superbe démonstration de jalousie si je puis dire."

Ja- Jalouse!

"Je ne suis pas jalouse, Wesley!"

"Oh vraiment? Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas capable de donner une raison valide à pourquoi Angel ne devrait pas aller à ce rendez-vous?"

Hum… En train de dessiner un blanc ici.

"Hmph. C'est facile. Bien… Juste… Parce que!"

Maintenant _ça _c'était une super explication. Simplement fabuleuse. 

"Parce que?"

"Ouais! Parce que."

Wesley vient de pousser un soupir! A moi! Dieu, je suis tombée si bas.

"Cordélia, tu as des rendez-vous tout le temps et—"

Quoi? Ais-je entendu correctement?

"Whoa! Arrête toi juste là Mec Britannique! Je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous depuis des lustres ! Ne me donne pas ce regard, Wes! Tu sais très bien avec qui était mon dernier rendez-vous ! Je sais que tu te rappelles de David." 

Nous y voilà… il vient de comprendre.

"C'est juste, tu as sacrément intérêt à t'en rappeler parce que nous avons dû payer pour sa thérapie avec le budget de l'agence après que toi, Gunn et Angel l'ayez 'accueilli'!" Faire ces petits guillemets avec les doigts est vraiment marrant.

Le regard de culpabilité. Un point pour moi!

Est-ce que Gunn croit vraiment que je ne peux pas l'entendre ricaner tout bas d'ici?

"Arrête ça!"

Oh ouais. Je l'ai toujours. Mais je me sens si mal après quand Gunn commence à avoir l'air blesser. Je suis une pleurnicheuse!

"Gunn, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te casser comme ça. Ca a juste été une nuit difficile."

"Hey, pas de rancunes, Cordy." 

On se bat peut-être comme chien et chat mais j'adore simplement ce mec. Chaque seconde où nous ne nous battons pas, ne nous détestons pas l'un l'autre, ou ne menaçons pas l'autre avec une arme mortelle, j'les aime d'un bout à l'autre.

Ooooooook. C'est parfaitement sensé d'une sorte de façon 'qui n'est pas du tout sensée'. Mais je les aime.

"Wes, mec, j'me tire à la maison. Tu veux que je te dépose, Cordy? Ou est-ce que tu veux rester dans les environs et attendre Angel?"

Rester dans les environs et attendre Angel comme un petit chien gentil. Je ne crois pas..

"Je viens avec toi, Gunn."

La nuit suivante…

J'ai passé les dernières 18 heures à broyer du noir. Broyer du noir! Je sais! Pouvez-vous le croire? Je ne peux toujours pas donner une raison à pourquoi Angel ne peut pas aller à un rendez-vous avec – elle – mais je sais qu'il ne peut simplement pas ! C'est genre contre toutes les lois de la nature. Folie totale…

Donc j'ai un plan. Oui, un plan. Je suis une femme vraiment pathétique, je sais. Mais sinon, le plan:

Faire tout et n'importe quoi en mon pouvoir pour empêcher Angel d'aller à ce rendez-vous.

Ouaip. C'est le plan. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Le Plan B vous avez dit? N'en ai pas.

En fait… la menacer pourrait marcher. Je rigole… Je suis pratiquement sûre que je rigole… OK, donc c'est une chance cinquante-cinquante que je rigole juste… trente-septante…

Focalisation! 

Elle va passer la porte à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Je dois être préparée.

Je rirais de l'absurdité de la situation si Angel n'était pas assis au comptoir derrière moi. Je lui ai déjà fait tourner la tête avec mon magnifique comportement. Imaginez simplement si je commençais à me fendre de rire juste assise là sur le divan toute seule. Rayez cela. En fait je ne veux pas l'imaginer. Les vestes risquent fort d'être impliquées.

Mais je suis assise ici sur le canapé me préparant mentalement dans la pensée qu'une certaine espèce de démon apocalyptique va venir flâner à travers la porte à la place d'une cruche vielle de vingt et quelques années. 

Maintenant que je le considère, elle pourrait s'avérer être un démon. Bordel ! Je n'étais même pas préparée pour ça! Je n'ai aucune arm—

"Angeeeeeeel!"

Super, elle est là. Et tout ce qu'elle a à faire est dire un mot et je suis prête à la jeter de nouveau dehors.

Angel se lève et l'accueille, comme le parfait gentleman qu'il est, "Carly! Tu es superbe."

N'l'est pas. Elle ressemble à un rejet de – Hey! J'ai cette robe! Cette traînée m'a volé ma robe!

Mais au moins je peux être soulagée en sachant qu'elle me va vachement mieux qu'à elle.

Temps de mettre mon plan en action…

"Carly!" Je cours jusqu'à elle et lie mon bras au sien, "C'est si bon de te voir! Je suis si heureuse qu'il n'y ait aucune ramifications durables de ton attaque d'hier soir."

Ca a marché encore mieux que je l'avais prévu. Elle a l'air absolument horrifiée. "Q-Quoi?"

"Oh, rien. C'est juste que normalement, quand une femme blonde rencontre ce mauvais démon de 2m50 de hauteur, de mauvaises choses arrivent. _Vraiment _mauvaiseschoses."

J'aime tellement ça. "Quel genre de mauvaises choses?"

"Bien," c'est une bonne chose que j'aie imaginé tout ceci plus tôt, "Tes cheveux tombent. Je veux dire tous tes cheveux. Et au point où ils ne pourront plus jamais repousser. Et puis tu va simplement commencer à gonfler comme un ballon.," Je libère son bras et lui montre avec mes bras à quel point elle sera grosse, "genre de partout. Imagine le boursouflage permanent, seulement en dix fois pire!"

Elle a juste haleté! Ne ris pas. Ne pas rire. Ca ruinerait tout. Pense à des choses ennuyantes. Catalogage de démons, recherche, visions, base-ball…

"Et c'est juste le commencement de tout le reste. Bientôt après tu seras couverte de verrues vraiment affreuses sur ton—Oof!"

Angel et moi avons vraiment besoin de nous asseoir et d'avoir une petite discussion sur le petit dilemme 'donner un coup de coude à Cordy dans l'estomac' qu'il semble avoir développé. Je veux dire, hall-o? Super force de vampire? Ca fait vraiment mal!

Ce regard qu'Angel me donne m'a peut-être fait la fermer la nuit dernière, mais il ne va pas marcher cette fois.

"Carly, les symptômes sont totalement inexistants. Un jour tu vas te réveiller chauve et cinq fois plus grosse!"

C'est tellement plus marrant que j'aurais cru que ce serait!

Le regard sur son visage…? En direct, et sans prix. Je souhaiterais que j'aie un appareil photo ou quelque chose d'autre.

"Il y a-t-il un docteur chez qui je pourrais aller? Est-ce que ça peut être st-stopper?"

Voici le coup de grâce… 

"Tu veux dire que tu n'y es pas déjà allée! Tu aurais dû y aller directement la nuit dernière et obtenir un vaccin! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour toi !"

"Cordélia!" Mince. Angel semble terriblement fâché. Je n'étais pas tout à fait préparée pour sa réaction. "Carly, ce que Cordy te dit n'est pas vrai. Aucune des choses qu'elle vient de te dire ne vont se produire. Regarde-la. Elle est parfaitement bien et elle n'a pas eut un vaccin!"

"C'est parce que je ne suis pas blonde, Angel."

"Elle a raison. Elle a dit que ça infectait seulement les blondes! OhmonDieu. Je dois aller chez un médecin! Est-ce trop tard pour moi, Cordélia?"

Trop facile. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Pars maintenant!"

"J'y vais!"

Hah. C'était parfait. Je suis un génie.

"Angel, je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché entre nous de toute façon. Tu te bats contre les démons depuis une vie, et moi étant une blonde, je suis plus susceptible d'être infectée par un mauvais démon médium ou quelque chose d'autre. Tu comprends."

Je crois qu'Angel est en mode choc. Il fait juste oui de la tête et la regarde partir, assommé. 

Vient-il juste de grogner? OK, tout de suite serait un bon moment pour faire une sortie.

Bien, je ne suis pas vraiment allée loin avant qu'il ne tourne rapidement la tête et me regarde méchamment. Un regard méchant vraiment très effrayant, si je peux ajouter.

Avancer sur la pointe des pieds serait tellement plus efficace si je ne portais pas des talons. 

Si je cours, jusqu'à quelle distance pourrais-je aller?

"Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu faisais juste maintenant?"

Pas très loin, je présume.

"Je l'avertissais juste de sorte que –"

"L'avertissait à propos de quoi? Tu as tout inventé!" Je n'ai jamais entendu une personne vociférer auparavant. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça y est.

"OK… alors peut-être que certaines parties choisies étaient un peu fabriquée." 

"C'était tout fabriqué!"

D'une façon ou d'autre, je ne crois pas que je veux me disputer à propos de ça avec Angel, considérant qu'il a raison et tout.

"Je sais."

**"Pourquoi!"**

Ow, mes tympans…

**"Tu n'as pas besoin d'hurler!"**

Ow, mes tympans encore… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi bruyante.

Mais je lui ai fait comprendre. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose qu'il fait pour se calmer.

"Juste- pourquoi, Cordy? Pourquoi?"

J'ai passé toute la journée à préparer ce plan et faire sure que Carly ne prenne pas Angel dehors ce soir sans même savoir pourquoi je le faisais.

Donc c'est la stricte vérité quand je lui dis: "Je ne sais pas."

Mais me croit-il? Nooooon…

"Tu le sais, Cordy. Et moi aussi."

C'est quoi ce long silence? Va-t-il finir sa pensée ou est-ce mon tour de parler encore?

"OK, bien ça t'ennuierais de partager avec la classe alors?"

"Tu es jalouse." 

C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ça aujourd'hui, et ça me rend dingue. Je ne suis pas jalouse! 

"Tu es fou! Je ne suis pas jalouse!"

"Tu l'es!" 

"Ne l'suis pas!"

"L'es!"

"Ne l'suis p—"

Est-ce que ce sont les lèvres d'Angel sur les miennes?

FIN


End file.
